Turquesa
by Erised Black
Summary: Terminado Spoilers Deathly Hallows. Creo que no puedo decir nada sin revelar Spoiler, pero el título os guiará un poco si habéis leído el libro. ¡Al fin en su categoría adecuada!
1. Prologo

**Turquesa**

**Prologo**

A los ojos de todo el mundo Victoire Weasley era, quizá, la chica perfecta: rubia, despampanante, con una atracción misteriosa, unos ojazos azules de anuncio, con carácter fuerte y decidida. Era así para todo el mundo menos para él, y eso era lo que más de quicio sacaba a Victoire, no ser más que una amiga de la infancia para él.

Con esos pensamientos se despertó la mañana siguiente de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Se levantó de su cama y se fue al baño para peinarse, ser una "chica perfecta" implicaba varios cuidados, obviamente. Tras media hora ahí dentro salió, a la espera de sus amigas, que ya se habían despertado.

Quizá parecía un poco engreída, pero no lo era mucho, lo normal en una chica de diecisiete años a la que todo el mundo le lanzaba piropos.

Syrie la miraba medio dormida desde su cama, envuelta en las sabanas y con su larga melena negra revuelta, mientras que Charlotte ya iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio y se recogía el pelo en una cola.

-¿Cómo podéis estar así aún?- se quejó la rubia. Sus amigas voltearon los ojos.

-Si lo que quieres es salir vete- contestó malhumorada y perspicaz Charlotte: sabía que Victoire solo quería salir de la habitación para verle.

-Exacto, no nos metas mas prisa Viky que es muy temprano- se quejó Syrie. Victoire hizo una mueca de disgusto: no le gustaba ese diminutivo, no se lo permitía a nadie.

-Pues nos encontramos abajo- se despidió haciéndose la molesta, pese a estar más que contenta. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al final, con el corazón a cien a la espera de verlo, pero la sala estaba vacía ¡Quizá si que era muy temprano! Entristecida y con el corazón a ritmo normal, se sentó en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común a la espera de que bajaran sus amigas.

¡Que duro era el amor! Pensó molesta, la hacía sentir tan infantil y estúpida… aunque tenía que reconocer que no era una chica con muchas luces… "Rubia tonta" la llamaban muchas veces, y eso era más desquiciante que el mote de Viky.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no oyó unos pasos que bajaron de las escaleras de los chicos.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, Viky?- preguntó una voz masculina. El corazón de Victoire aceleró el ritmo por momentos y ella se volteó con toda la naturalidad que pudo, para quedar cara a cada con el chico que le había robado el miocardio, al chico que haría todo por él y que le perdonaba todo, incluso que la llamara Viky.

-Soy una chica madrugadora- dijo en tono interesante y sensual. Él levantó una ceja ¿No se creía que pudiera madrugar (aunque solo fuera para estar guapa por él) o es que se le había notado demasiado que nunca antes había usado ese tono?

-Entiendo, entonces, esas ojeras- comentó él, con una media risilla. Victoire se palpó la cara desesperada ¡¿OJERAS?!- Es broma mujer- contestó el chico.

Victoire suspiró ¿Por qué se sentía tan tonta e inútil estando a su lado? Ah si, el amor… ¡Estúpido amor!

Se quedaron en silencio y él clavó sus oscuros ojos en el fuego de la chimenea, que estaba moribundo, momento que aprovechó Victoire para observarlo con intensidad, para grabar en su memoria su cuerpo…

Ese chico, su amor, tenía una espalda y era más o menos musculoso, seguramente de jugar a Quidditch, su cara era fina, con forma de corazón, parecía muy femenina pero le daba un aire muy atractivo, llevaba un pendiente en la oreja y siempre lucía una sonrisa amable… Ese día su pelo era de color púrpura con mechitas negras. Victoire hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba ese color.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, que se había percatado de la expresión de la chica.

-Nada- contestó rápidamente mientras se ruborizaba. Él la interrogó con la mirada- Nada, es que este color de pelo no me gusta.

El chico volteó los ojos con una sonrisilla ampliamente divertida, y tras una mueca de concentración, la mata de pelos que adornaba su cabeza se volvió turquesa.

-Mi padre llevaba una foto mía con el pelo de este color cuando murió- comentó él, por enésima vez y con un tono entre el orgullo y la nostalgia. Victoire sonrió y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó, contenta de haber bajado algo más temprano para ver a Ted Lupin… a su Teddy.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Bueno, escribo prologo y si gusta sigo si no gusta no sigo. Solo me queda esperar reviews y comentarios. Iré alternando un poco los "Pov" de Victoire y Teddy próximamente. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.**

**Mil gracias.**

**Eri**

**PD- es el primer fic que escribo que no es "Lily/James" (bueno, el primero sin ser OneShoot)**


	2. Imitación

**Turquesa**

**Imitación**

Harta de oír las lamentaciones amorosas de su amiga, Syrie ideó el plan definitivo para que Victoire pudiera seducir a Teddy.

Y era rematadamente fácil ¿Cómo no se había percatado de ello por si sola?

-Rubia tonta- la llamó Syrie tras la exclamación de sorpresa que profirió al ser desvelado el plan maestro.

Victoire la fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-¿No ves que aún así puede no funcionar?- intentó calmarla Charlotte.

-¿Pero quién mejor que tú?- siguió Syrie, defendiendo su postura- ¡Pero si le conoces de toda la vida!

Y eso era cierto.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado allí Teddy, unas veces acompañado por su tío Harry y su tía Ginny, cuidando de sus primitos James, Albus y Lily; otras veces acompañando a su anciana abuela Andrómeda, quien la cuidó tras la muerte de sus padres y antes de que Harry se encargada definitivamente de él.

Sabía de sus gustos con la comida (odiaba las verduras y le encantaba el chocolate), de sus gustos en la ropa (siempre acostumbraba a vestir colores chillones), en la música (adoraba ese grupo viejo y pasado de moda llamado Mystery Sisters) o incluso en las personas (odiaba los mentirosos).

También conocía a la perfección sus gustos en las chicas: sabía que le gustaban rubias y simpáticas (un punto para ella) tranquilas e inteligentes (que acababa de perder) pero que fueran sinceras (¿Acaso ella no lo era?). Aunque ahora que pensaba en eso, siempre había salido con chicas que para nada concordaban con esa descripción: todas morenas e hipócritas.

Quizá su punto a favor, aparte de la amistad de toda una vida (que a la vez podía ser un punto en contra) era que Victoire podía verle en sus momentos más patosos (porque si algo era el pobre Teddy Lupin era un patoso nato) que nunca podía reír a no ser que riese él, y de todo corazón, no por vergüenza.

Y en eso consistía el plan, en ser una de las chicas que a él le gustaban, que lo acompañaban a todas partes, aumentar la amistad y la relación que ya tenían, para así hacerle caer en sus redes.

Victoire pensó que puesto que siempre había podido con los chicos ¿Por qué no ahora?

Estaba decidida a conseguir a Teddy Lupin.

Estuvo observándolo, junto a sus amigas, durante dos semanas enteras y así fue como, a principios de Abril puso en marcha el cambio radical.

El primer paso, a la vez que más triste, fue teñirse el pelo de color negro; incluso las cejas.

Por lo menos dejaría de ser una Rubia Tonta.

El siguiente paso consistió en cambiar un poco de vestuario.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar ropa de niña bonita, es decir, faldas, camisetas, tejanos ajustados, de colores pasteles, blancos, rosas.

Las chicas que le gustaban a él eran más bien rockeras: tejanos rotos, camisetas anchas, cabellos de colores, piercings, alguna había con tatuajes. Cabía destacar que eran pocas en Hogwarts; todas había sido de él alguna vez ¡Y como anhelaba ella ser de él!

El paso más difícil, aunque con mayor benefició, fue centrarse en los estudios.

No le gustaba estudiar, nunca le había gustado, como tampoco le entretenía nada hacer deberes, o pasarse horas en la biblioteca buscando los estúpidos ingredientes de una estúpida poción sobre la cual debían hacer una redacción de metro y medio.

De escribir los dedos le dolían y habían llegado a salirle ampollas en sus delicadas manos ¡¿No veían los profesores que eso era más que el peor castigo?!

Durante las semanas de exámenes debía hundir las manos en esencia de Murtlap durante varias horas, para evitar que le quedaran marcas en los dedos.

Resulta que era Teddy quien le ayudaba en esas etapas y, cuando ella le contó su interés en mejorar su notas, se alegró muchísimo y se ofreció voluntario en ayudarla con lo que fuera.

Quedaban cada día, varias horas después de comer y se encerraban en la biblioteca.

Él la llevaba de la mano, como siempre había hecho desde niños, hasta el lugar más oscuro y la ayudaba a hacer los deberes, practicar hechizos, estudiar para los exámenes, técnicas de memorización y demás ¡Era todo un genio en el tema de los estudios!

Victoire cada día se sentía más prendada de él, y sus amigas decían que el mismo chico parecía más atento en ella que de costumbre, pues la esperaba en los pasillos y la iba a buscar a clase.

¿Habría valido la pena sacrificar su preciosa melena rubia?

Esa respuesta la carcomía por dentro cada dos por tres.

Cuando se presentó por primera vez delante de él con el cambio de color de pelo esperó una respuesta, algún comentario que le indicara que le parecía.

Ese comentario no llegó.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que tampoco se lo había preguntado.

Finalmente, pero, tras un mes entero quedando día a día para estudiar, su deseo se cumplió.

-Viky- la llamó él, rompiendo el silencio y sacándola de los deberes de Transfiguración.

-¿Mmm?- masculló ella, distraída en los deberes.

-Te queda bien el cabello negro- reconoció sin mirarla a los ojos.

La chica notó como le subía el color a las mejillas a velocidad de infarto, por lo que bajó la cabeza hacia el pergamino.

Ese día fue incapaz de hacer nada bueno.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Hola hola!**

**Tras muchísimo tiempo vuelvo a actualizar, y ésta vez no se quedará en pausa, porque ya lo tengo todo escrito.**

**Solo comentar que será una historia muy cortita, de apenas cuatro capítulos, pero espero que os guste.**

**Gracias a los que me dejasteis review ahora pasaré a contestarlos.**

**Besitos y nos vemos,**

**Eri.**


	3. Técnica de seducción de Victoire Weasley

**Turquesa**

**Técnica de seducción de Victoire Weasley**

Durante sus dieciséis largos años de vida algo que nunca tuvo que hacer fue seducir a nadie, a la vez que nadie la sedujo.

Desde sus años más tiernos había tenido al típico niño detrás, el hijo pesado de algún vecino del pueblo o el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres, que no paraba de molestarla, o tirarle de las coletas para así llamar su atención.

Cuando ingresó a un colegio muggle (ideas de su abuelo para que así aprendiera cultura general) los niños de su clase para ella se dividieron en dos grupos: los que la adoraban y los que la odiaban, en el cual estaban mezclados niños y niñas. Algunos por la belleza otros por la envidia. Siempre había sido popular y tenido un montón de coleguillas en los que, en realidad, no confiaba nada. Ella sólo había confiado en Teddy.

Por eso no le supo mal dejar ese sitio e ingresar en el maravilloso Hogwarts.

Allí conoció a sus dos mejores amigas de las que no había vuelto a separarse más.

Y allí empezó a aprender las pocas técnicas de seducción que le habían hecho falta hasta el momento, como podían ser una caída de ojos (por sus ojos azules todos se derretían y había algunos que le habían hecho hasta los deberes), una sonrisita tímida (los chicos la veían delicada y hacían lo que fuera por ella) y finalmente el truco infalible: la ropa.

Ropa extremada para cuando no llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor; ropa de infarto para las fiestas. Pero lo que más le gustaba a ella era como le quedaba el uniforme. Era normal, eso sí, pero le quedaba que ni hecho a medida.

Todas las técnicas combinadas ejercían un efecto que ni la mejor _Amortentia_.

Pero con Teddy no le funcionaron de ninguna manera.

Una tarde en la biblioteca, mientras hacían los deberes, ella decidió ponerlas en práctica.

Él acababa de ponerle unos deberes que hacer, para ver si de verdad había entendido todo lo del tema que habían tratado.

Mientras ella escribía, el chico no hacía nada, momento que aprovechó para poner en práctica el punto uno: caídas de ojos.

Levantó la mirada y se lo quedó observando hasta que Teddy aparó la mirada de las ventanas y se fijó en ella.

Entonces hizo una caída de ojos que había visto en un anuncio de rimmel.

Él no reaccionó.

Volvió a intentarlo.

Parecía desconcertado.

¡A la tercera va la vencida!

-Victoire- empezó- ¿Te pasa algo en el ojo?- preguntó inocentemente.

En ese momento sintió como palidecía.

¡¿Que qué le pasaba en el ojo?!

¡Él le pasaba en el ojo!

-Nada- mintió, al tiempo que intentaba tranquilizarse.

Sabía que Teddy, pese a listo e inteligente, para esos temas era un negado, así que le dio el beneficio de la duda antes de pensar que la podría estar rechazando.

Un par de días después llevó a cabo el paso de la sonrisilla demoledora.

Iban los dos en dirección a la biblioteca, y él le hablaba de diferentes cosas. A veces tenía tanta palabrería que ni todas las chicas de Hogwarts con sus chismes juntas.

Ella se esforzó en su sonrisa más bella.

La sonrisa de niña buena.

La sonrisa de princesa.

Una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífricos.

Tan ensimismada estaba preparando su sonrisa que no se percató de que Teddy había parado su charla.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó claramente preocupado.

Ella arqueó una ceja, sin entender nada.

-Es que… bueno, parecías como desconcertada con esa mueca de asco en la cara- explicó honestamente.

"¡Tierra trágame!" pensó Victoire.

¡Esa mueca de asco era su sonrisa perfecta!

Inventó sobre la marcha una larga historia sobre el motivo de su sonrisa; habló desde caries, hasta aliens y muggles asesinos para conseguir cambiar de tema.

Si algo se le daba bien era charlar y charlar para despistar a la gente.

Finalmente decidió arriesgarse con la última técnica que le quedaba: la ropa.

Se puso una faldita corta, unas medias de rejilla, unas botas, y una camiseta de tirantes.

La verdad era que estaba pasando más que frío, pero debía soportarlo.

Bajó por la mañana a la Sala Común, donde ocasionalmente se encontraba con él.

Allí estaba, distraído con un libro en la mano y leyéndolo atento. Con el pelo de color turquesa.

-Buenos días- saludó ella.

Él levantó la vista y, de pronto, pareció asustado por la ropa de la chica.

-¿Qué es Halloween?- preguntó bromista.

Y eso fue lo que lo estropeó todo.

Victoire no pudo ver más como sus esfuerzos se iban al carajo cada vez y echó a llorar al tiempo que pegaba a Teddy con fuerza y le decía lo malo que era por decirle esas cosas.

Tras esto, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se cambió de ropa y se tiñó el cabello de rubio otra vez, dispuesta a olvidarse de Teddy Lupin pues veía que lo tenía todo perdido.


	4. Epílogo

**Turquesa**

**Epílogo**

Lo había evitado durante casi dos meses.

Y así llegó el verano; donde aún le fue más fácil evitarlo pues se fue de vacaciones con Charlotte en casa de Syrie.

Estas, vieron lo que había causado le pelea con Teddy, habían intento hacerla cambiar de opinión pero nada había servido.

Durante los dos meses que estuvieron en Hogwarts tras el incidente él se dedicaba a deambular por todos los sitios, con el pelo en un extraño color gris muy feo, suspirando y casi sin hablar con nadie.

Ella, por otro lado, había recuperado su aspecto de femme fatale y se dedicó a saciar su roto corazón con hordas de hombres. Aunque hiciera eso, pese a estar entretenida, no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa cínica cada vez que cortaba con uno de ellos para ir de cacera de nuevo.

Lo único bueno que sacó fue que, tras haber cogido el hábito de estudio, no se pudo deshacer de él, y sacó las mejores notas de toda su vida, por lo que dejaron de llamarla la Rubia Tonta. Ahora era la _Rubiaza_.

Y con esa conducta terminó sexto curso, dispuesta a no volver a ver más a Teddy en el colegio, ya que él terminaba los estudios ese año, y solo aguantar su ahora indeseable presencia durante las cenas familiares en casa de los Potter.

El verano terminó con el recuerdo de Teddy enterrado en lo profundo de su ser.

Pese a no ser del todo feliz, el día uno de Septiembre se dirigió a coger por última vez el Hogwarts Express, junto a sus dos amigas.

Apenas habían llegado a la estación de trenes, que para variar volvía a estar llenísima de gente, que Charlotte llamó su atención.

Unos metros a lo lejos, Teddy Lupin, con el pelo de color turquesa, les hacía señales para que se acercaran.

Victoire hizo ver que no se daba cuenta y enfiló hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Sus amigas intentaban convencerla de que parara y fuera a hablar con él, pero ella no quería ¿Por qué? ¿Para que le dijera que con la piel morena de tomar el sol parecía un conguito?

Cruzó la barrera y, sin prestar atención a nadie que la saludó, subió al tren para buscar un compartimiento.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué, ahora que ella ya lo tenía _casi_ olvidado él aparecía de nuevo?

Notó una punzada en el corazón y tubo que reprimir las lágrimas; se ensuciaría de rimmel.

Alguien abrió la puerta y su primo James Potter, el hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, sacó la cabeza.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó al verla.

Ella alzó una ceja. Ese niño siempre le había sacado de quicio con sus bromitas e hiperactividad, aunque no podía negar que era de lo más divertido.

-¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!- empezó a chillar el crío- ¡La he encontrado!

Una cabeza turquesa se asomó por la puerta.

-Al fin dejas de tomarme el pelo- sentenció mirando al chaval- pero te has quedado sin soborno por haberme mentido trece veces.

-¡No es justo!- empezó a chillar James.

Teddy, a mucha velocidad, entró en el compartimiento y lo cerró de golpe, apoyándose en la puerta hasta que cejó el forcejeo de James, quien quería entrar.

El joven suspiró aliviado pero, tras fijar la mirada en los ojos azules de Victoire, su expresión se convirtió en una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Viky, yo…-empezó.

-No me llames Viky- lo cortó ella.

-Victoire, de verdad que lo hice sin querer- siguió.

-Mentiroso, sabes tan bien como yo que lo dijiste aposta- soltó ella.

-¡Victoire calla!- rugió él.

La chica se quedó paralizada. Casi nunca había visto a Teddy perder la paciencia.

-¡¿Cómo te lo tomarías tú si la persona que te tiene robado el corazón se viste cual fulana?!- espetó al final, casi tirándose del cabello literalmente, por haber perdido la paciencia.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con la mano.

Victoire abrió la suya.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó, alzándose del asiento.

-No… yo…-balbuceó él, evitando el contacto visual- ¿El qué?

-¡Lo que acabas de decir!

-¿Lo de fulana?

-¡Lo otro!

-¿Lo de vestir de fulana?

-¡No!

-¿Lo de que cómo de lo tomarías?

-¡Teddy!

-¿Lo de que… te quiero?

Victoire se abalanzó hacia el chico al tiempo que empezaba a besarlo.

-¡Teddy! ¡Abriré la puerta!- sentenció James, harto de esperar fuera.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la abrió.

-¡Cochinos!

**Fin**

¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado? Dije que sería cortito, y lo es. De todas formas espero que os haya gustado.

Anunciar que en Teenagers tengo preparado un interesante concurso. Así que ya sabéis. Pasaros por el último capítulo si queréis saber más.

Muchas gracias por los reviews

Eri


End file.
